


Heat

by RubberDuckie



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold night brings unexpected heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Hopefully any grammatical errors won't cause your eyeballs to bleed and your brain to leak. Don't shoot the messenger :)

"Psst! Hey brat, you awake?"

Rory snapped one eye open and grumbled into her pillow. "What?" She replied muffled into the sleeping bag.

"Are you cold?" Tom asked from across the tent in a harsh whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping bodies in between.

"Freezing" Rory spoke, grudgingly.

She heard the sound of rustling and a sleeping bag being unzipped. With her interested spiked Rory raised her head up just in time to see Tom dash across the tent towards her.

"Move over!" He urged.

"What?" Rory asked still a little groggy.

"Move over!"

Tom practically shoved her over as he climbed into her double sleeping bag without being asked too. Rory let out a deep huff and tried to give him a few more inches so the unwanted bed guest wasn't on top of her.

"Are you serious?! There's no room!" Rory complained.

"Yes, there is roll over!" Tom replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

Tom took it upon himself to roll her so that her back was facing his front. He scooted in tight behind her much to Rory's distress. An arm snaked itself around her waist while he tucked the top of her head under his chin. This was a far too intimate embrace for people that there barely friends.

"Our body heat will keep us warm." He murmured.

For as long as Rory could remember Tom had been that one friend of a friend who always wanted to be more than friends with you. It started with sneaky little glances that turned into excuses to touch her.

Earlier while at the lake he helped escort her to the water with his hand on the small of her back. Tom didn't remove his hand until she walked away from him and into the water.

"Umph" she grumbled into her pillow.

The unfamiliar woodsy smell of his cologne and the protective contact from his body made Rory's traitor body fall back asleep rather quickly.

Some time later she was awoken but what she supposed most people in this situation would be, an unwanted hard poking in her behind. Stiff as a board and wide-eyed Rory tried to figure out what she was supposed to do.

This wasn't an unfamiliar situation as she's had boyfriends in the past but Tom wasn't a boyfriend.

Did she say something? Did she ignore it? Should she break his hold on her?

Some questions answer themselves because Tom moaned sleepily and bucked his hips slightly against her bottom. Once he realized the contact he tightened his hold on her waist and rubbed himself against her again.

It was subconscious. Rory was sure he was doing it subconsciously. At least, she hoped it was!

"Thomas!" She whispered darkly.

"Umm?" He yawned.

"Ugh...um..." Rory fumbled awkwardly. Even the words right now escaped her.

"I'm a man, I can't help it. Things get hard when we sleep sometimes." He replied nonchalantly. "And it doesn't hold that I have a beautiful woman in my arms. Ignore him, he'll go away on his own."

Rory stiffened in his arms and it wasn't because of his morning wood. Beautiful. He called her beautiful. Her, plain sarcastic Rory.

"Beautiful" she whispered in disbelief.

She hadn't meant Tom to hear it but he had.

"I think you're very beautiful," He confessed with a small yawn.

His hold on her loosened enough for Rory to turn around and face him. Tom had his eyes closed but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep. Finally, he opened one eye and overlooked her. Both eyes opened and he rolled onto his back, dragging her into his side.

Awkwardly Rory placed her head on his shoulder and a hand on his firm tummy. She lay there in his warmth and intoxicating smell praying to god no one else woke up and saw them like this. She didn't want to deal with unwanted questions and speculations the next day.

Slowly her eyes traced down his body and to where his groin would be. A prominent tenting was seen making her giggle a little.

"Don't laugh at him!" Tom playfully scolded. "The poor fella is in pain."

Cocking an eyebrow upwards, Rory propped herself up a little and looked at his face. "Pain?" She inquired.

"Yes. I normally ugh...I usually take care of it. If you know what I mean." Tom coughed nervously. "And I can't for obvious reasons."

"Oh" she replied long and drawn out "Ya, I can see where that would be a problem. So it won't go away?"

"Not with you around," He told her bluntly. "And I don't blame him either."

Laying back down on his side she tucked the sleeping bag in to keep the cold air out. There was an internal battle going on inside her at the moment. She didn't know exactly what to do or what would be appropriate.

Rory didn't know exactly what brought her hand to run smoothly along his belly, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants, but she found herself doing it. Tom remained silent and still no doubt waiting for her to do anything or nothing.

Testingly she slipping two fingers under the band and watched his face.

"Will you please stop teasing me?" He asked thru a soft moan.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm not used to doing this sort of thing!"

"Neither am I!"

Tom's confession gave her a little boost of confidants and she put her hand inside his pants. A place Rory never thought her hand would go.

Right away she could feel the heat coming off his strained flesh. Making contact with skin, she wrapped her fingers around the base experimentally. Tom in returned hissed thru his teeth and held his breath. She saw his piercing eyes watching her carefully as she stroked him a few times.

The palm of her hand cupped his inflamed glands and massaged him. Tom had laid back down and started to breathe slowly. When her palm was sticky with pre-cum she moved her hand back down his shaft.

"Jesus Tom!" She hissed "You're hung like a horse!"

Tom chuckled at her observation and nodded his head with a cheeky grin. "He's pretty impressive."

Rory felt herself start to get wet between the legs. The more she touched and blindly explored Tom the more aroused she became. Tom must have known this because he reached down and cupped her sex thru her pajama pants. A firm squeeze caused a deep gasp to escape her lips and Tom to shush her.

"Don't wake the others. I don't share my lovers." He told her rather possessively, squeezing her once more.

Rory pulled him out of his sweat pants the same time Tom slipped his hand into hers, fingertips tentatively dancing across her wet swollen folds. Biting her lower lip she suppressed a hiss of pleasure as she felt him slip two digits in between them.

Tom rubbed her clit in slow agonizing circles as she pumped his hard member more easily. Wanting more, she moved her hips against his hand causing Tom to slip the same fingers inside her body rather easily.

"Fuck, you're dripping wet." Tom cursed under his breath.

Lust blackened his eyes as he looked up at her. He watched her face as he thrust his fingers in and out, around and over. Paralyzed with pleasure Rory just knelt beside him with his cock in her hand. A rather pronounced throb from the offending organ brought her back to reality.

Looking at the large appendage in her small hand she licked her lips and tried to envision what that would be like between her legs.

"Take your pants off." Tom urged.

"What?" She asked slightly confused.

"Pants, off," He repeated.

Rory sat on her bottom and fumbled with her sleeper pants. The loss of Tom's digits made her feel empty and unsatisfied. A feeling she wasn't even remotely use to.

Tom grabbed her pants and placed them beside the bed on the ground. Thru a lusty haze, Rory watched as he too removed his sweat pants and turned towards her.

Was this honestly happening right now? Tom moving between her legs and adjusting her hips hadn't even fazed her. A few hours ago Rory would be angry with the mere idea.

"Wait!" She huffed. "People!"

There were 4 others in this tent and they were all sleeping. The sounds of sex would surely wake them up no matter how much alcohol they consumed beforehand. Rory didn't want them to wake up.

"We'll be quite," Tom replied. "Let me make love to you."

"Make…love?" She asked uncertainly.

What a strange foreign word. Rory never had a man say that to her before, ever. Tom smiled at her and for the first time kissed her lips. The kiss started off slow and gained passion when she returned it. As their lips danced together Tom grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head, breaking their kiss for a split second.

When he reared up to dispose of his own shirt she touched her slightly swollen lips. A warm tingly feeling spread thru her body.

The sudden chill from the elements was stiffened as Tom rested his solid body against hers. Rory could feel his cock rubbing against the inside of her thighs making her anxious. Stroking his back with her fingers, she raised a leg and rested it against his hip hoping he'd get the message. He did.

With one hand on her hip he used the other to guide himself to her entrance. Rory held her breath as she felt Tom slip his head into her body. Slowly he pushed forward inch by inch until he was hilt deep. Rory felt the fullest she's ever been and suspects will be.

Adjusting her hips a little she appreciated his willingness to stay still. With his endowment, Rory guesses that this is standard practice in love making for him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her lovingly, kissing the edge of her jaw. "Can I move a little?"

"Yes please"

Tom placed his arms around her body protectively and held her to him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and moved rather gently inside her. Rory, in turn, hugged onto his body and turned her head so that she could kiss him.

He wasn't kidding. Thomas was actually making love to her.

His movements were delicate and deliberate as he thrust into her body. Holding the back of his neck Rory buried her face into the crook of his neck, moaning and panting softly so the others won't hear.

"Oh god," she whispered "Oh please!"

"Are you going to cum for me?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Do I need to pull out?" He asked her seriously. "Or can I cum inside your beautiful body as nature intended."

"Its safe, you can cum in me," Rory replied giving him complete permission.

Tom's thrusts were becoming harder, deeper, but at the same pace as before. The sound of two bodies connecting was heard making Rory a little anxious. Looking around them she made sure that everyone was still asleep. With her arousal heightened she felt an unfamiliar tightening in her tummy and a warmth between her legs.

Rory brought herself to orgasm but she's never had one during sex like this. The sudden jolt of pleasure shooting thru her body caused her to gasp. Tom silenced her by placing his mouth on hers. He could feel her quim clutching and throb against his shaft. The telltale sign that she's cum for him.

Burying himself as deeply as possible he thrust once spilling his seed inside her body. Hiding his face in the pillow beside her he gasped so the others wouldn't hear. Pumping two move times he made sure that every bit of his essence flooded her insides.

Having gotten himself under control, he reared up and looked at her. A peaceful bliss was spread across her pretty face as Rory loomed up at the tent roof. Kissing along her jaw line, he gained her attention.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling when she returned the affectionate gesture. Tender brief kisses were made as he assessed that his lover was alright. Having assured that she was he slowly disentangle himself from her, pulling her into his side.

Rory moaned and curled up into his arms. It was all he could ever hope for and finally it was happening, he had gotten the girl, his girl.

Brushing damp kissed hair out of her forehead Tom tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes. Sleep will take her very soon. He'd watch over her as she slept in this vulnerable state. Nothing would get past him to harm his lover. It was a natural instinct, at least with him.

"Go to sleep, my love," He whispered.

"Umm you too." She yawned.

Tom just smiled and kissed the side of her head lightly. Pride surged thru him as he settled down in their warm little cocoon. Sleep indeed.


End file.
